The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, more particularly to a semiconductor structure suitable for used in forming transistors, such as gate all around (GAA) transistors.
A GAA transistor includes a pair of source/drain regions, a nanowire that interconnects the source/drain regions, and a gate stack that surrounds the nanowire. The GAA transistor is an emerging technology in the semiconductor industry. It is therefore desirable to provide a semiconductor structure, and a method for fabrication thereof, in which a transistor of enhanced performance may be formed, such as a GAA transistor.